Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiographing system using a plurality of radiographic imaging units.
Description of the Related Art
As one of image-capturing methods using a radiographic imaging unit, such as a film cassette, an imaging plate based on the Computed Radiography (CR) method, or a digital radiation detector, there is stitch imaging for capturing a larger subject than a region where a single radiographic imaging unit detects radiation.
Methods for implementing the stitch imaging include a method that lays out a plurality of radiographic imaging units and irradiates the subject with a single shot of radiation, besides a method that irradiates the subject with a plurality of shots of radiation while moving a single radiographic imaging unit. A plurality of radiographic images acquired by any of these methods is appropriately arranged and stitched, by which an image of the larger subject than the region where the single radiographic imaging unit detects radiation can be acquired.
In a stitch imaging system using the plurality of radiographic imaging units, in a case where the radiographic imaging units are laid out in such a manner that some regions overlap each other in the radiographic images that can be acquired from this plurality of radiographic imaging units, the radiographic image from one radiographic imaging unit relating to this overlap region may contain a structure of another radiographic imaging unit appearing therein. This appearance necessitates employment of a different correction for the radiographic image with the structure appearing therein from a correction employed for the radiographic image without the structure appearing therein.